


Together

by FrankiValerie



Series: Caleb is Canon [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jaleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: With no Cerberus in ear shot, Jack and Caleb can relax and catch up.





	Together

Jack hurried through the armoury and out to the CIC to reach the elevator, glaring at the back of the Yeoman’s head, daring her to look around.  Once the doors had closed, she had no reason to keep up appearances and wrapped her arms tight around Caleb, burying her face against his neck, “Fuck, I missed you, C.”

There was no hesitation from him; he held her close, tightly against him, “Missed you too, J.  Like you wouldn’t believe.” He lowered his voice, closing his eyes and exhaling a happy sigh.  

He’d kept tabs on Jack for a couple years now, and knew immediately that she’d been captured by the Blue Suns and taken to the Prison Ship Purgatory.  Over these last 6 months he’d been planning to bust her out - but the group was huge, the ship was massive, and damn fucking well secure...  it had taken too long. When he was finally ready to execute his plan, he got word about the ship’s destruction; her escape and “rescue” by Shepard - and Cerberus.  Lucky for him, he knew someone in Cerberus and she owed him a favor… so he’d called Miranda and made the deal to get him on board and back with Jack.  Now she was in his arms again he felt himself relax, his body near aching from being tense in his stress for so long.  His voice softened as he held her close, protectively.  “Had me real worried for a while there, Jack.” 

She pulled back to rest her forehead to his, His arms relaxed around her only enough to allow her the small movement; now he had her again, he wanted to hold her tight and close for as long as he could. 

“I’m glad you found me. Sorry I didn’t-- I couldn’t call.” 

“Don’t need an apology, J… long as you’re okay.” 

The elevator slowed and she pulled away, stroking her hand down his arm to take his hand in hers and lead him out into the engineering deck as the doors opened.  She kept her eyes on him, and he kept his on her - it’d been too long since they’d felt the heat of their connection in that eye contact. 

She spoke so softly that he barely caught her words over the thump of her boots, “I’m fine now you’re here.” 

She lead him down the metal steps to the subdeck, squeezing his hand tightly as she went.  His eyes wandered over her again.  Each and every line and mark that covered her skin. 

“New ink, Gorgeous?” 

Hitting the end of the stairs she turned to him, grinning, knowing and loving how well he knew her tattoos. She licked her teeth, holding his hand still and pulling him closer to her as she stepped back toward her cot, eyes meeting his again, getting high on the intense heat he spurred within her. 

“Couple new tats… Special one to show you… think you’ll like it.” She pulled him hard against her then and leaned up, her lips almost touching his as she brought his hand to rest on her waist, the electricity of his touch on her skin making her tremble and roll her hips against him.  

He grunted his approval, desire tugging his lips into a hungry smirk as he gladly trailed his hands over her skin, “Yeah? I’m hoping it’s under these pants.” 

She chuckled softly, her arms draped around his shoulders, her fingers stroking the back of his hair, full lips parted in her grin as she held herself close to him, “You should take ‘em off and find out.” 

He grinned wide, “fuck yes” and mashed his lips to hers, kissing her with every ounce of need for her as he eagerly worked on removing the bottom half of her prison uniform….  


End file.
